Dust and Dusk
by bookwormxwriter
Summary: Stacey Crystal got sent to the all boy camp called Camp Green Lake, and she find love in the peculier boy in camp. How will she survive on being the only girl in the whole boy camp?
1. Sweet Sacrifice

**This is my first Holes story and its about ZigZag!**

**Summery: Stacey Crystal is just a sixteen years old girl, and she got sent to the Camp Green Lake, and there, she thought it would be fun! Not! It was all of the boys and she fell for a certain blond and wild haired boy.**

"Stacey Crystal!" the judge yelled, making me jump a little bit, then I stand up and he said, "You'll be going to jail for this assault." I gasp, and yelled, "You can't do that to me! Its not my fault that—"

"SILENCE!" the judge yelled and banging the gravel at the same time. I stopped talking, _man, this dude is really scaring me,_ I thought.

I look down, thinking about what happened.

_I was walking along with my boyfriend, his name is Dylan Bay, he is the most popular guy in school, he and I are juniors and we've been going out for five months and he said that he loves me everyday and he said say that everyday and until he sees me. We are walking in school, and suddenly Dylan said, "Hey, want to sing for me please, once we get to the stage?" I nodded and we're arriving to the stage, little did I know that he has a plan for me._

_We've arrived to the stage and I was standing in the center of the stage and looking at Dylan, he nodded at me, I nods back and started to sing._

_It's true, we're all a little,  
>insane<br>but it's so clear now that I'm  
>unchained<br>Fear is only in our minds  
>taking over all of time<br>Fear is only in our minds  
>but it's<br>taking over all of time _

_You poor sweet innocent thing dry your eyes and  
>testify<br>you know you live to break me,don't deny  
><em>_Sweet Sacrifice__  
><em>_One day, I'm gonna forget, your name  
>And one sweet day, you're gonna drown in my<br>lost pain  
>Fear is only in our minds,taking over all of time<br>Fear is only in our minds _  
><em>but it's taking over all of time<br>You poor sweet innocent thing dry your eyes and  
>testify<br>you know you, love to hate me don't you honey  
>I'm your sacrifice<br>Do you wonder, do you hate  
>are you still too weak to survive'<br>no mistakes  
>You poor sweet innocent thing dry your eyes and<br>testify  
>you know you live to break me don't deny<br>sweet sacrifice _

_I finished singing the song, smiling at my boyfriend, Dylan and he smiles and clapped for me, then he walk up the stage and he push me to the private room and he pinned me to the wall..._

"Stacey!" the judge yelled my name, I gasp, looking back at him, asking him, "What is it?" "Look," he said. "I'm giving you a choice, two choices, which you'd rather be; Jail or Camp Green Lake?"

"Camp Green Lake." I blurted out.

"Okay Camp Green Lake it is, but I had to warn you, there is a lot of boys, no girls, and you may be the first girl to enter. You'll be staying there for 25 months. Starting tomorrow."

I nodded, bit sad to leave my family but happy to get out of this place.

_Camp Green Lake, and a lot of boys, what could happen in Camp Green Lake?_ I thought.

**This is my first story of Holes, please don't be mean. Rate, subscribe and message!**

**Hope you like it!**


	2. Is this Camp Green Lake?

**This is the chapter Two of my story!**

In the bus was so _so, so HOT!_ I mean like a blazing sun was burning me, and I was sweating like a pig. Seriously. I am. My name is Stacey Crystal, I am sixteen years old and I'm hard of hearing, really I am, but I can speak like any other people does. I have long brown and wavy hair that goes down to my waist and I have light brown eyes with green around the iris. Not many people got it but its rare and my families think that I'm so lucky to have them, well, I am lucky but my name is no special, really but my last name anyway. I brought my purple rubber for my hair so that the sweat didn't stick my hair. Gross, I know. I look at the guard sitting in the front with the bus driver, talking to him, and then he stopped and looking back at me, with his sunglasses, and I cannot tell if he's staring at me or just sleeping, either way I just chose him to sleep because it's so creepy if anyone looks at me especially boys,_ god, why must there be boys in the Camp Green Lake? _I thought. Then I look out at the window as I take out my MP3 Player and put the headphone in my ears and listening to music.

_Firework by Katy Perry _blaring in my ears as I was looking at the dirt. _That is it? _Then I look at the dirt and just looking at it in boredom. Then I look at the guard and he was just looking at me and I grumble, "Why does he have to look at me? I'm just sitting right here doing nothing and has cuffed my tiny wrist." I spoke quietly to myself, ever since then, I've been speaking to myself, because I was so bored out of hell!

I felt the bump, I gasp, jumping, and I fell out of the seat, grunting as I fell on the floor, groaning as I felt my head throbbing as hell. Then I look at the guard and I was expecting that he would help me, but he won't help me. _My god, what is wrong with him? _

I sit up and went back to my seat and raise my cuffed hands to my forehead and just rubbing it to make it go away and grumbling softly once again and glaring at the guard. Then I look back out and see holes. Finally! Something that I can see other than dirt—

_What? More holes?_ Then I look outside, peering at the window and see billions, _billions _of holes, then I thought to myself confusedly, _why is this place have dirt and holes, aren't this place supposed to be fun? Have water and someone to play with? _Then the bus sudden taking to a stop, I look up and see the guard and he said, "Come on, take your stuff girly." I groan as I pick up my purple duffel bag, I know I wear purple because purple is my favorite color. And I walk outside with the guard and outside is blaring hot. I was panting quickly and starting to feel sick. Man! This place is even more hotter than in the bus. Then I look around and see that this is not the camp that I was expected to have, wooden houses, clothes looking like prison and all of the boys. Only the greener grasses and one tree is with the big red house, "So, where is Camp Green Lake?" I asked while looking at the guard. Thinking this is the wrong one.

"You're in it."

I was looking at him shocked.

"Welcome to Camp Green Lake." the guard said, smiling creepily.

**Hope you enjoy this! I hope this is longer than the first one!**

**Peace! :)**


	3. DTent, Boys, Gross Dinner

**Hey, everyone!**

**Third chapter of Dust and Dusk! I know I changed the title, sorry, I just wanted it to sound better for my story! :)**

**Chapter Three: D-Tent, Boys, and Gross Dinner**

I was looking around Camp Green Lake, then I look at the guard, he motioned his head to follow him, so I did follow him and when I was walking behind the guard, I was looking around the camp, and still they have white tents and three stand post, so I'm guessing that is the bathroom and see the wooden post that has a wall at the bottom and that is the shower because I just saw a guy taking a shower—naked. So, I'm getting worried when I see the shower, _how the hell can I take a shower when there's guys in the whole camp and I'm the only one? And I do not want the boys to look at me like I'm the meal. _Then we walk to the cabin, the wooden cabin and we walked in, feeling the cool air conditioner on and I knew I'm in heaven. The guard open the door for me, then I just walk in the room it's like a sheriff's room. Then the guard walks in and is walking to the man with the gun in his side, and is spitting out seeds in the jar. His hair is brown and sleek back and is looking at me, I gulp, he looks so creepy when he does that stare at me.

"Stacey Crystal." the man said my name, his hand is pointing at the chair, I went to it and I sit down, dropping my duffel down on the floor. Then the man walk to the refrigerator and takes out two bottle of Coke, I assume he gets it for me, and I reach out my hand to get the Coke, but he hands it to the guard, the man is still looking at me, smirking at my reaction. I haven't gotten any food and drinks for five hours. "My name is Mr. Sir. Call me Mr. sir at the end of the sentence, all right?" Mr. Sir said, while he is sitting down, I snickered at the name. "Do you think my name is funny?" Mr. Sir ask, I shake my head and said, "No, sir, Mr. Sir!" I salute to him, he groan and shake his head, "You have gotten an assault and you've done a real bad things for a girl. And usually I won't let a girl in the all boy camp, but you're the first one so, I'm giving you a warning; Please be careful with this camp, because never know if the boys will rape you or do something worst. And plus, they haven't seen girls in months, some even _years. _So, I'm giving you a heads up, and hope that you can survive out here for 24 months.

"Okay?" Mr. Sir explained, then I nodded understanding everything he said. "Come on," he said, while he stands up, grabbing his cowboy hat, then he walks out of the house, I followed him, bringing the duffel bag with me of course, then he said, "See any fences? Watch tower? You can run away and you'll never find water not for miles and miles. You can go if you like." I stopped and look around and decided not to go anywhere, "No, I'm not going anywhere." "Good." Mr. Sir said, then we both arrived to the shed, then Mr. Sir take out the two orange jumpsuit, "This two clothes are work and relaxation, you use the first clothes for work and every three days use the relaxation as your work suit." then he threw the jumpsuit at me, I gulp, and look at it, then Mr. Sir throw the big, brown heavy boots at me, and I look at the boots, looking back at Mr. Sir and the boy behind Mr. Sir, "Excuse me, do you mind?" I ask because I'm a girl and I do not want them to see me change. They both sigh and turned around, I changed clothes, I was wearing my purple tank top and I button the top on then I said, "Okay, I'm all changed up." Mr. Sir turn around and is beginning to tell me about the Yellow-Spotted Lizards while I was tying up the knots of the heavy boots. "You never wanted to meet them, they'll kill you in a slow and painful death." Mr. Sir said, I shudder at the thought of it. Then a man came in and said, "Stacey Crystal?" I turn around and see the short man, even shorter than me, he is wearing a weird set of clothes, and a badly sunburn all over his face and he is wearing socks in the summer, and a weird shoes as well. He is smiling creepily. I shudder at his smile already and I can tell that I'm not going to like him at all.

"You may have done bad things but that doesn't mean that you're a bad person and I respect you." the cheerful man said, reaching out his hand and I shake his head, then he said, "My name is Dr. Pendanski. I'll be your counselor for the rest of this camp." "All right, Mr. Pensanski," Mr. Sir said while he is walking out of the door, "Show her where her tent is." with that, he walks away, leaving me and the creepy man alone.

And I do not like it, not one bit.

We are walking outside of the shed and Mr. Pendanski said, "You'll be in the D-Tent, it means Delinquent. You know what a delinquent means right?" I nodded, I know what it means and I'm not stupid either. "Ah, you're wearing hearing aids," he said, noticing that I'm wearing my hearing aids. I've been hard of hearing all my life. And I'm okay with that. "Yeah, so?" I ask, not wanting to be with him. I can't stand him already. He's just so...creepy and way _too_ cheerful. He shake his head and we've arrived to the D-Tent and we walked in, "Everyone!" Mr. Pendanski yelled, getting the D-Tenters looking at him, I look at all of the boys, and all of them are boys, no girls, not one.

I see the fat and African-American boy, a skinny boy and also African-American as well, and one more black skin boy was laying down on the bed and has a Afro. A boy was sitting on the bed near me has a curly brown hair, then the two boys are standing on the floor, only has white t shirt on. One boy has tan skin on him and he looks like he's Spanish and has puppy eyes, the another boy who is tan is good looking, he has a toothpick on, and has brown hair, but his hat covered it, and one more boy is standing up as I walked in, and he is so tall, his wild blond hair is sticking out, his amazing blue eyes is looking at me, and his eyes are widen when he sees me, I mean, everyone is looking at me, and all of the boys are dusty. "This is your new roommate, Stacey!" he pointed at me and I gulp, they all looking at me like they've never seen a girl in years, well, that's what Mr. Sir told me. "Please be nice to her and make her feel welcome! And Stacey, they are Alan, Theodore—" Mr. Pendanski is interrupted by the black kid with the large glasses, "Mom, don't call them that! They're names are Squid, Armpit, Zero, Cavemen, Magnet and that;s Zigzag," he pointed at the boys as he was naming them, and he pointed at himself, "and I'm X-Ray." I nodded and speak meekly, "H-hi." I don't get why I'm so nervous to meet all of the boys, maybe its because I'm the only girl in the whole camp. And hopefully the Warden is a female before I got crazy.

They all nodded, then Mr. Pendanski has left. I was looking out at him and he just walking outside, giving me a last smile before he left. I turn my head around, and see all the boys are standing and just looking at me, I gulp once more.

"Your bed's right near ZigZag."

I look up to see X-Ray, he smiles a little bit and he point his head towards the bed. I was looking at the bed, and I grab my duffel bag and just walking to the bed near ZigZag, the boy who I think is cute and has a wild hair. I put the bag on the bed and the bell shrank. I jump on the sound of it, all of the boys walk out, but one stayed behind. I was walking to Cavemen, I think that's his name. "We're having dinner. I could show you around after dinner, if you want." I smile at him, thank god that this kid is so sweet, I wonder why he got sent here, he never did anything wrong.

Then we walked to the Mess Hall as the boys call it. We walked inside and all of the boys, all of them just stopped talking and staring at me, _not them too,_ I thought not wanting to be in the center of the attention. Cavemen said, "Let's go." I followed him, grabbing the tray and see the disgusting food just put it on the tray, Cavemen is walking to his seat, I was just standing, wondering if I should join in or something. Cavemen saw me and he stands up, "Here, you can take my seat, I'll take other seat." he said while grabbing his tray, I look at him and said, "No, really, I'll be—" Cavemen interrupted me, "No, you need to sit." I nodded, taking his seat and I sit between ZigZag and Magnet. Not really feeling comfortable. And I was just looking down at my gross food, and ask, "What the hell is this?" ZigZag spoke for the first time, "I don't know, but the chefs just put anything in there and just make it, and I agree, its disgusting, but you may get used to it for a while." I look up to him he was just looking at me, then I look at the bread, the only good food out of the whole dinner thing, then I grab and was about to eat it, but then X-Ray takes my bread, I glare at him, "You ain't digging today, so I gotta take your bread." I shake my head and said, "Why the hell did you take other people's food! And for once," I stand up a little bit, grabbing the bread out of his hand, he looked shocked, "never ever take a girl's food when she's hungry as hell and never mess with me." I said threatening him. Then I stand up, eating my bread, and looking at all of the boys, they all was just looking at me shocked that I talk back at X-Ray. Then I walk out of the Mess Hall, eating the only good thing, but I'm still hungry.


	4. Zigzag

**Chapter Four: Zigzag**

I walked to the D-tent where I'm staying with the boys, most of them don't talk to me, but one boy...X-Ray...I don't like him, he thinks he's a leader. Well he is. All of the boys in D-tent look up to him but he's got a open mouth. Seriously. I hate him. He thinks he can take newbie's food if they don't dig on the first day? I don't think so.

I sit down on my bed near Zigzag and I look at my hand, the bread is still there but its the only little pieces of it, I shrug and ate it all up. I have one problem...I'm still hungry. My stomach is still growling. I grumbled. I heard a singing voice behind me.

_I've been waiting for my dreams_

_To turn into something I could believe in_

_And looking for that magic rainbow_

_On the horizon, I couldn't see it  
>Until I let go, gave in to love<em>

_Watched all the bitterness burn_

_Now I'm coming alive, body and soul_

_Feeling my world start to turn  
>And I'll taste every moment and live it out loud<em>

_I know this is the time, this is the time to be More than a name or a face in the crowd_

_I know this is the time, this is the time of my life_

_The time of my life  
>Holding on to things that vanished<em>

_Into the air, left me in pieces But now I'm rising from the ashes_

_Finding my wings and all that I needed  
>Was there all along, within my reach As close as the beat of my heart<br>And I'll taste every moment and live it out loud_

_I know this is the time, this is the time to be More than a name or a face in the crowd_

_I know this is the time, this is the time of my life The time of my life  
>And now I'm out on the edge of forever<em>

_Ready to run Keeping my feet on the ground, arms open wide_

_Facing the sun  
>And I'll taste every moment and live it out loud<em>

_I know this is the time, this is the time to be More than a name or a face in the crowd_

_I know this is the time, this is the time of my life, my life  
>More than a name or a face in the crowd I know this is the time, this is the time of my life!<em>

_This is the time of my life!_

_The time of my life, the time of my life._

I turn around and see Zigzag walking in, finishing his singing. He look at me and stopped. "Y-you heard my singing?" he ask, stuttering. I nodded. Then he said, "I'm sorry." he walks to his bed and sit down, "Don't be, you love singing. I can tell." I said while looking down. "Really?" I look up and see him leaning a little bit, his elbows touching his knees and look at me. I nodded once again. "What about you, what you like to do?" he asked.

I look down once again and said, "I don't have anything." "Oh, come on, there must be something you like to do." Zigzag scoffed not really believing me, I look at him, looking so serious, Zigzag stopped smiling and turned into serious. "Y-you don't really have a hobby or anything?" he ask. "I l-like writing." I said nervously. _God, why am I nervous to be around Zigzag? Sure he's cute but he's a bad person. Well so far he's not a bad person to hang out..better than X-Ray. _"Stacey?" "Huh?" I ask, snapping out of my thoughts.

"What are you here for?" he ask, my eyes widen a little bit then I look down, "That bad huh?" I look up to see his ice blue eyes.

_You have no idea._

**Sorry for the shortness. I've been busy with school and writing my second book. Next time will go longer! Hope you like this. :)**


End file.
